1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of electrical circuit boards and more particularly to a method for producing multilayer circuit boards by printing of multiple layers of conductive elements.
2. Background
The manufacture of circuit boards is a complex process involving chemical depositions, etchings and mechanical drilling. The process uses toxic chemicals and produces hazardous waste. Safe utilization of the chemicals and disposal of the waste adds to the cost of production. The number of manufacturers qualified to use these processes are limited and their number is declining. Plating and etching layers onto the dielectric base material is a matter of complex chemistries. Finding the appropriate combination of compatible materials which provide the necessary electrical properties can in a design process with extended timeframes.
It is therefore desirable to provide a process for manufacturing multilayer printed circuit boards employing ecologically friendly methods with minimized chemicals usage.